The Next Generation
by jainasolo101
Summary: Prince Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy are too old to fight in a war so they call upon their great nieces and nephews to come to Narnia and defeat the White Witch. Are they up for the task…or are they just too stupid?


Name: Abigail the Intelligent

_**It starts out with Brandon wanting a coke from a vending machine. **_

_**It's the 21**__**st**__** century. Abigail, Cole, Audri, and Brandon live in Sacramento, California. Their Father went over seas for the War of Iraq, and they never really knew their mother, since she died in a car accident coming home from having Brandon. They live with their Grandmother, Susan Pevensie. **_

_**Prince Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy are too old to fight in a war so they call upon their great nieces and nephews to come to Narnia and defeat the White Witch and her new army of rebellious Tamurians once and for all!**_

_**Are they up for the task…or are they just too stupid?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Only the great nieces and nephews of Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. **

Chapter 1

The Wonderful World of Narnia

"Brandon! Hurry up!" Abigail yelled. They were going to be late getting home from school since Brandon was taking so long trying to get a coke from the coke machine.

"Let him be." Cole said. "It's just Grandma. I mean what could she possibly do to us?"

"I don't know," Audri said walking right up behind Cole, "Remember last time you said that?"

Cole rolled his eyes, and then said, "Yes, I remember." He looked toward Brandon. "What's taking so long, you've been trying to get a Mountain Dew now for ten minutes."

Brandon sighed dramatically, and then looked over to his older brother and sisters. "I think it's broken."

Abigail walked over, bent down and looked at it. "It doesn't look like there's anything wrong. Come on, we'll just get you one in another vending machine." She started to grab Brandon's hand when she accidentally bumped the machine. There was a bright light, and the next minute, Abigail and Brandon were gone.

Audri looked at Cole with a look of horror. "That's not good." She grabbed Cole's hand and they ran toward the machine, and they too were indulged in a bright light.

When they opened they're eyes, they found themselves walking out of a tree and bumping into Brandon and Abigail. About a couple feet away they say two elaborately dressed men about the age of their grandmother yelling at each other. Off to the side were a man and a woman that were also dressed nicely who were also about the same age as the 2 men fighting. The woman noticed them immediately, and looked over to one of the men.

"Peter! They're here." She said with a smile.

The one yelling the loudest turned and smiled. He started to walk slowly toward them, then turned and looked at the tallest, Cole.

"You must be Cole." He said. He looked at Abigail. "And you must be Abigail, right?"

They both nodded; shocked that he knew so much information.

He turned to Brandon, and said "You must be Brandon. I've heard tons of stories about you."

Audri sighed loudly, then smiled and stretched her hand out to Peter. "My name is Audri. What's your name?"

He laughed, and then shook Audri's hand. "My name is High King Peter Pevensie the Magnificent of Narnia. But you can just call me Peter."

At the mention of the name "Pevensie" all of the kids looked shocked.

Peter smiled and said, "Susan, your grandmother, is my younger sister. So technically, you're all my great nieces and nephews."

Audri turned to Abigail and said, "I always told you that we were royalty."

Peter frowned and said, "Well, not yet. We need you to do something for us."

"What do you mean by "we"?" Cole asked.

"Were are my manners?" Peter said out loud. Peter turned to the other 3 adults. He pointed to the woman. "This is my other sister, Queen Lucy, or just Lucy." Next, he pointed to the man standing next to her, "This is my brother, King Edmund, or just Edmund." At last he pointed to the man he was yelling at. "Lastly, this is King Caspian." He leaned his head closer to the 4 kids and said, "Make sure you call him that, or else he'll get really mad. I learned the hard way."

Caspian looked offended when he said, "I heard that Peter!"

Peter laughed.

Abigail looked at all of the adults, and then said, "What do you want us to do?"

Peter stopped laughing all of the sudden, and frowned.

The one Peter called Lucy spoke after a long silence, "To defend Narnia."

"DEFEND _WHAT_!?" Brandon finally said. "I hate to break it to you guys, since you seem like nice people, but, we're not soldiers. And besides, we don't even know what this 'Narnia' you speak of is."

Edmund looked up from the ground. "You guys have it in your blood. You were all born to do this task."

It was silent for a while until Caspian finally talked, "This ground that you are standing on is Narnia. Narnia is our world."

Peter spoke again, "Narnia is like what you four call earth."

Lucy spoke four words that finally made the kids understand.

_…Narnia is our home…_

**Do you like it? I promise it will get funnier. I PROMISE! R/R**

**Here is everyone's description.**

**Name: Abigail **

**Age: 17**

**What she looks like: 5'8", Skinny, Long Brown curls, Green eyes**

**Name: Cole **

**Age: 15**

**What he looks like: 6'1", muscular, pale blue eyes, Shaggy brown/black hair**

**Name: Audri **

**Age: 13**

**What she looks like: 5'4", skinny, Long wavy/curly red hair, green eyes**

**Name: Brandon **

**Age: 11**

**What he looks like: 4'11", somewhat muscular, brown eyes, long brown hair (almost to his shoulders).**


End file.
